jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Leagüe and I
The Leagüe and I is a parody of the Lady Gaga song "Yoü and I". It is available on iTunes here. The song was taken down later most likely due to copyright disputes. The song was directed by Layne Pavoggi, and produced by Channing Sargent and Will Lu. The lights and camera were done by Mike Schmidt. The backup singer was Raihanna Estrada. Several of Jon's friends helped out by lending their League of Legend characters into the game such as PeanutButterGamer, Soah (seen in PBG's hardcore series and The Completionist's subreddit), and Dean (also seen in PBG's hardcore series). In the end title, Jacques interrupts him several times. Jon yells at him and whistles. Lyrics Note: Raihanna's sections are written in bold. It's been a long time since I played a ranked It's been a long time since some shacos ganked And this time I'm not Leaguin' without you 5v5 match me with those teammates LOL I'll give anything at all just to avoid a troll This time I'm not Leaguin' without you I say sit back down where you belong In your comfy 'puter chair, with the monitor glow Sit back down and click where we solo queued the first time in a PvP, yeah. Something Something, something about the rift (summoners rift) Something Something 'bout long gamin nights And ignite to get a lift Something Something something about The cool demacian 5 Yeah something about Babe the League and I It's been two years since Morde wasn't OP His shield is bullshit and don't just tell me to L2P He'll take your soul, and he'll kill your friends with you. Spoken: Now, that's just messed up man When I B'd I picked up a heart of gold So that Ashe could farm and get us to our final goal But instead she just ran up-riv and died Ooh-oh ooh-oh Karthus' ult is way too frickin' strong and Teemo shrooms make me wanna sing a sad song Sanguine pool is a bunch of b And when Fiddlesticks pops might as well GG. Something Something, something about the rift (Uh, hu. Uh, hu.) Something Something 'bout pwning nubs with nothin' but your fists. Something Something, something about those level 1 jungle fights. Yeah something about, the good old League and I. The League and I The League, League and I Oh, yeah! The League, League and I The League, League and Iiii The League and I The League, League and I Oh yeah! Watch Cho Gath Fly!! League of Legends and I! Spoken: C'mon! Get those boots of moblity! Go gank those lanes. It may look bad now, but hey, out here it's war. Spoken: Anything can happen if we just stick together. Eh screw it, maybe gangplank will DC! We got a whole lot of gold, but we still stay in lane 'Cause you gotta keep bringin' on all the pain! There's only three champs that Imma play in my whole life It's Irelia and Annie and Jesus Christ Something Something, something about the chase (Mocking shout) Got my 'finity edge, Ima chop you down Before you can even flash away Something, something about just knowing when to fight So elixir up for the final push To Baron, to the nexus, it's GG The League and I The League League and I Shaco, you're gonna die! JonTron yells: Oh shit...where'd he go...fucking stupid ass character...This is bullshit! The League and I The League League and I OH SHIT ITS Soraka I'm gonna die! Long live 5v5! It's been a long time since I played some rounds Been a long time but I aint backin' down And this time I'm not Leaguin' without you Category:Other videos Category:Removed Videos Category:Songs Category:Collaboration videos Category:2011 videos